


Ghost in the Graveyard

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Fun and Games [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Season 1, Secret Relationship, but not really, exploring a graveyard, ghosts in the graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: When they have some downtime on a mission, Fitz, Jemma, Skye, and Ward play a game in a graveyard. FitzSimmons may just be looking for an excuse for some alone time.





	Ghost in the Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blancafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancafic/gifts).

> Thanks @blancasplayground for the prompt! Exploring a Graveyard at Night - Ghost in the Graveyard, Fun and Games verse. FS Maybe a chance for FS to sneak off and make out while everyone else is playing the game?
> 
> I thought I was done with this verse, but Fitz and Jemma found more ways to have fun :)
> 
> Written for day 12 of @aosficnet2 promptober - exploring a graveyard at night

This was by far the strangest mission they’d ever been on. There was no other explanation for the fact that Jemma was now sitting in the grass facing rows of headstones with half the team while May and Coulson were off following a lead. Without time to get somewhere more secure, Coulson had taken them to the most isolated place he could find. 

There was nothing particularly frightening about a graveyard at night, no matter what Fitz kept muttering under his breath. If they were alone she could have found a much better use for their unexpected free time. And that would keep him from muttering about decomposition and organic matter as well. But for now all she could do was ignore Fitz and pretend to listen to Skye and Ward discuss the mission, with the assumption that Coulson would need them again at some point. 

Suddenly, inspiration struck, and she blurted out, “Let’s play Ghost in the Graveyard.”

“Wha — Why?” Fitz looked over at her from where he was sitting against a tree. 

“Fitz,” she said patiently, “we need a way to pass the time.”

She tried to give him a meaningful look, but he didn’t seem to notice. The moon was bright, but the trees they were sitting under blocked out a lot of the light, leaving their faces mostly in shadows. 

“I’m in,” Ward said, looking towards Skye. “How do you play?”

“Well...I’ve played it two ways. Either the ghost hides and everyone looks for him or the other players hide and the ghost does the looking. This tree can be home base.”

“Oh, well, let’s play with everyone hiding and the ghost trying to find us.” Jemma forced herself to slow down, trying to appear nonchalant. “Maybe Ward can be the ghost first.”

“Really, Simmons? Are you sure you want me tracking you through a graveyard?” he asked with a toothy grin. 

Of course she didn’t, but it seemed more likely that Skye would realize what she was up to and this might buy her a few minutes. And she didn’t want Fitz to be the ghost because she needed him to be with her for her plan to work. So Ward was the only logical choice really. 

“Yes. I’m sure you are perfectly wonderful at this game. But it’s just for fun, right?”

Jemma noticed the look of confusion pass over Skye’s face before her expression cleared. Maybe she was overplaying her hand here. 

Pasting on a smile, she added, “If that’s alright, of course.”

“Sure. Fine with me.” Ward stood up. “What do I do?”

“Cover your eyes and count to 100. And no cheating,” Skye said, standing up and brushing at her jeans. “We’ll hide and you try to find us. If you find one of us we’ll try to get away and get back to this tree without getting caught.”

Skye took off as soon as Ward closed his eyes and Jemma pulled Fitz to his feet, keeping hold of his hand as they walked away. Knowing Ward would be listening for the sound of their footsteps in the grass, she circled around the long way before pulling Fitz through the arch of rocks that formed the entrance to the graveyard. 

“Fitz…” she whispered. But before she had time to explain, his lips were on hers and her back was pressed against the rocks, his body molded to hers. Psychic connection indeed. Everything was much simpler when he knew exactly what she wanted without the need for words.

She melted into him, her hands finding their way into his hair as his moved around her waist before gripping her tightly and pulling their lower bodies more firmly against one another. In the weeks since their unintentional confession, he had gotten even bolder, initiating more physical contact than she had thought possible. 

She moaned into his mouth, encouraging him by shifting her hips against him. This wasn’t exactly an appropriate place to go further than what they were doing right now, but she wanted him to know she appreciated him very much. 

Fitz broke the kiss and she whimpered a little at the loss of contact, but then his lips descended on her neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. It was utterly unfair that he knew her so well. She never thought she’d be the kind of woman who was reduced to goo just because she was in a relationship. But this wasn’t any relationship, it was Fitz. She would do anything for him. And he would do anything for her as well. It was the perfect give and take between them, just as their friendship had always been, that reassured her. This was just right. 

She moaned again as her head fell back to give him better access and she squirmed slightly as he gently licked and sucked at her skin. He had mastered the exact angle and pressure to give her the maximum pleasure without leaving a mark. 

“Fitz...please.” She used her grip on his hair to direct his lips back to hers and sighed contentedly just before licking across his bottom lip. Fitz’s body against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, and the way his fingers flexed against her as he tried to pull her closer made her completely lose herself for a minute. Or maybe it was an hour. 

Eventually they separated, both of them slightly breathless, and Fitz let his forehead rest against hers as they attempted to collect themselves. 

“We’ve probably been gone too long already,” she said quietly. 

“Yeah, we should go back.”

Neither of them made any move to return to the game. 

“This is nice.”

“Yeah? I mean, I love being here with you...but it’s a graveyard, Jemma. At night.”

She rolled her eyes. “Technically, we aren’t even inside the graveyard right now.”

He gave her a look as he took a step back, finally breaking the contact between them, and reached for her hand. Jemma was thinking about the plans she had for him later as they walked back through the arch.

“Boo!” Ward and Skye jumped out of nowhere and yelled loudly. 

Jemma startled and beside her Fitz let out a high-pitched squeak before trying to pull her behind him with their joined hands. But then he dropped her hand as he realized what was happening. 

“Bloody hell! Did you have to do that?”

“Yes. Yes we did.” Skye was smirking at them, clearly enjoying Fitz’s discomfort. 

“How did you know where to find us?” Jemma asked. 

Ward snorted. “It was pretty obvious you didn’t want to play a game. Even Fitz realized what it was you were after.”

“Hey!” Fitz objected. 

Skye patted Fitz’s shoulder. “It’s alright. It took me a minute to figure it out too.” Turning to Jemma, she continued. “After that, Ward and I just had to figure out where two nerds would go to make out. Ta-da.”

Hmmm. That was rather neatly done. Beside her, Fitz looked like he was ready with a retort, but before he could say anything there was a crunch of tires over the gravel road and they quickly moved out of sight. 

“Playtime’s over,” Coulson called from the open window of the SUV. “Get in.”

With a last glance at Fitz as he gently squeezed her hand and let it go once more, she got into the SUV, ready to take on whatever mission awaited. And then later… Well, later she’d have Fitz all to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
